Jeniv
= Physical Description = She's very "what you see is what you get" with the in-game model. She's slender for a human, but her lifestyle has kept her in shape. If she threw a punch, it'd hurt. Her skin is a darker complexion, so she's not from the standard Stormwind crop of humans. She doesn't have any visible piercings, but there are recent scars on her nose and ears to suggest that she may have had jewelry at some point in time. = Personality = Jeniv thinks, talks, and lives fast and for the moment. Her accent gives her a less-than refined personality, but there is some intelligence under her gruff exterior. She does not pick fights she knows she cannot win. Also, with her lifestyle she is able to study people and know if they are lieing to her or not. It's not limited to lieing, she can do various things along that line of comprehension. Jeniv is abrupt, but she can be friendly if she's comfortable where she is. To polarize this, if she's in a place or around people she's NOT comfortable with, she can be downright rude. But generally, she's rather chipper. Otherwise, she can be considered a rather normal woman. She's a bit rough around the edges but there is a decent girl in there. = Affiliations = None that she wants you to know about. = History = Born in Stranglethorn Vale from two bandits who had some free time. When she was six, she was a slave for a year. She did menial tasks like cooking and cleaning. Other than a slap here and there and some harsh words, it wasn't as much abuse as one would think. But for a seven year old, it was incentive enough for her to find a blade and gut the nearest slave-master she could. She was tossed into a river where she floated, depressed and crying for an entire hour. She was picked up by a neutral tribe of Trolls and various other races. Their common was broken, and she continued to be raised around that. As a result, she has adopted an accent. Several years later, she picks up certain talents of the rogueish persuasion and set off to be a mischievous member of society. = Opinions & Skillet = Alliance versus Horde: She barely has any knowledge of it. In fact, she barely thinks there is any conflict at all. Skills ''' First and foremost she's handy with a blade. She's no master but can hold her own for a couple of minutes until she finds the proper way to escape. Secondly, she has some minor abilities with engineering. Her specialty lies with rifles and explosives. She does other things too, but Rifles are her focus. She can take up a thief-like role when she needs to, but she hasn't resorted to that very often. '''Languages Spoken: Default: Common ICly: '''(via Tongues) Trollish '''In the process of learning: None currently = Odds and Ends = Theme Song When I think of one for her. =See Also= Kynareth (Same User) Sachita (Same User) Category:Human Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Alliance